The Rescue Rangers and League's job well done/A Happy Ending/Good News
Here is how the happy ending was made in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Then, the Rescue Rangers and the League did a job well done. Chairmouse: Well done, Rescue Rangers and League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. You have brought James to New York City and away from his Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker. (as the trophies were brought out) Here are your awards. Basil of Baker Street: My word! Very generous of you. Chip: We did it. Dale: All of us did it! Miss Kitty Mouse: Well done, Basil. Basil of Baker Street: And as for you, Abigail. In recognition of your youth leadership and courage through and through with Edger and Russell, (bestowing the medal) I hereby reward you this medal fit for an honorary junior member of the Rescue Aid Society. No matter what, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice will always be opened to you as well as Gadget and Moteray Jack. Abigail: Thanks, Basil Abigail's father: That's my girl. At last, everyone in the Rescue Aid Society celebrated at last. Once upon a time there was a vulture and a hog Living in a house upon a hill Had this little boy who lived with them They worked him like a dog With any luck, they'd have him up there still 'Til a magic man with a magic bag Full of nasty little green things in a funky old rag He said, "Boy you may not know it, but this here's salvation, you see Son, you're going down in history" Good news is blowin' in your window Good news is knockin' on your door Good news is comin' round the corner Good news is rollin' round your floor Where can all my troubles be? Must be good news chasin' me Good enough to set everybody free Good news, good news, good news (Good news) There was bugs in the garden Didn't have a clue That everyday their life was on the line They wanted to get outta there They didn't know what to do Their little brains is workin' overtime That all changed one sunny day That little boy dropped by to say "We all work together, we make out okay" Good news, good news, good news Gotta roll down a mountain Flew over the sea Facin' death and danger on their way But together they had made it There where they wanna be They love each other more and more each day They care about each other Good news is sweepin' cross the country Good news is spreadin' all around Good news is hittin' in the city Good news has sprung up in the town The things that used to hurt before They don't hurt 'em anymore 'Cause they know there's something good in store Good news (Good news) (x6) Good news Comin' down the chimney Good news Knockin' on my door Good news Leavin' through the window Good news Can't take no more Good news Spreadin' all the country Good news For the young and old Good news Goin' round the world, now Good news Too hard to hold back Good news (Good news) (x6) Good news! (Good news) The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Ending Scenes